Noise or transient signals may degrade the performance of a system for determining a position of a vehicle. The noise may cause inaccuracy in the estimated position of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for compensation to compensate for the noise and transient signals or interference to improve the accuracy of the estimated position of the vehicle.
The delay associated with electronic circuitry and processing may vary from one device, module, or transceiver to another. Applying a fixed delay allowance for the electronic circuitry and processing may degrade the performance of the system for determining a position of a vehicle. Accordingly, there is need for providing a variable delay allowance consistent with the variations found between similar devices, modules, or transceivers.